


Desperate Measures

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, smut/fluff whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NT boys are traveling and Leo can't seem to resist temptation when it comes to Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> They needed some love after the final tbh, broke my heart. This takes place at the start of the tournament.

"We can't, not now, we're gonna miss the plane..."

"Who cares?" He kisses Leo's neck softly. "We'll catch the next one."

It's so tempting, he makes it sound so simple, but... "We can't, Kun. We have to be at the airport in ten minutes."

"I'll make you come in five."

Leo snorts. "You wish. That's you."

"Shut up," Kun says, laughing. He backs away from Leo, hands up in surrender, and Leo almost asks him to come back, almost changes his mind because he wants to so badly but they can't.

"Let's go, then," is what he says instead.

"Alright, let's go."

 

+

 

They settle into their seats and listen to the captain talk over the plane's PA system about safety and flotation devices and exits on either side of the plane. Leo is sitting next to Kun, Kun with the window seat as usual. The shade on the window is down for takeoff.

Leo doesn't mind planes much. He likes them well enough, is used to them because of football. Kun, on the other hand, adores plane rides and everything that comes with them. Leo knows that he loves the airport, sitting in those chairs with weird, uncomfortable backs next to giant floor-to-ceiling windows, watching the airplanes come and go, watching them land and take off. Leo knows that he loves boarding, loves walking down that long corridor suspended in midair. Kun always grins when he steps on the plane, looking down through the tiny crack between corridor and plane to see how far up he is.

Thinking of all this, and looking at Kun smiling at the flight attendant doing all the safety demonstrations up at the front, makes Leo think that he'd probably like plane rides more if Kun was with him on all of them. The flight attendant keeps glancing at them and looking away again. Leo wonders why for a second before he remembers - he is Lionel Messi, and Kun is Sergio Agüero, and Kun's smile is so simple and innocently charming that any person who happens to be around them, man or woman, always tries flirting with Kun.

Kun is always polite, but never flirts back. Leo gets jealous sometimes, but Kun always reminds him who he belongs to when they're alone together. Just thinking about it makes Leo ache for some time with Kun right now, to continue what they'd started earlier...

 

+

 

"It is now safe to turn on cellular devices." The caution light turns off. Leo powers his phone back up, and Kun simply takes his off airplane mode.

"You're not talking much," Kun says. Leo laughs.

"I never talk much."

"With me you do," Kun points out. It's true.

"I know. I'm just thinking..."

"About what?"

Leo hesitates, looks around. Almost everyone around them has big headphones on, and those who don't are sleeping. Still, he says, "not here."

Kun gets it, smirks at him. He puts his hand on Leo's knee. "About earlier today?"

"Yes," Leo says quietly. The look in Kun's eyes is one he's seen before, many times.

"Why don't we...?"

"What, here? Are you crazy?"

"What do you mean? No one's paying attention to us..."

"No. Absolutely not."

Kun laughs his pretty laugh that Leo is in love with. "Fine." Still, he moves his hand a little further up Leo's leg.

"When we get to the hotel," Leo says, making his voice almost inaudible, "I'm not waiting."

"Oh yeah?" Kun's smirking now, happy to play this game with Leo.

"Yeah."

"You want me?"

Leo hesitates again before saying, "fuck, Kun, we can't talk like this here."

"Okay, okay." Kun takes his hand away and looks out the window. Leo sighs, shifts a little in his chair. He closes his eyes, thinks about taking a nap.

Just as he's falling asleep, he feels his phone vibrate and when he takes it out of his pocket, he sees it's a text from-

 **Kun:** can we talk here? ;)

Leo shoots him a glare. Kun doesn't look up, but he's grinning.

 **Leo:** yes please

 **Kun:** haha. what were u saying?

 **Leo:** i want you so bad kun

 **Kun:** i know u do. we shouldve fucked before we came lol i told u

 **Leo:** even if we did i would want to have you again right now

 **Kun:** really?

 **Leo:** yeah

 **Kun:** youre so dirty leo lmao who knew ;)

 **Leo:** you do ;)

Kun laughs a little before replying, "i do."

 **Leo:** what about you?

 **Kun:** what do u mean

 **Leo:** are u as horny as i am rn??

 **Kun:** yes of course

 **Leo:** i cant stop picturing u sucking me off

 **Leo:** the way your lips look  & the way u look up at me

 **Kun:** fuck im so hard right now i wanna suck you so bad

Leo notices Kun adjusting himself, smirks.

 **Leo:** god i love you kun

 **Kun:** i love you so much

 **Leo:** what else do you want to do to me

 **Kun:** i want to feel your body on top of mine

 **Kun:** your cock in me

 **Kun:** youd fuck me hard  & id hear u moaning

 **Leo:** i would fuck you so hard

 **Leo:** jerking you off while i do it

 **Kun:** your hand around my cock

 **Kun:** and id run my nails down your back

 **Leo:** id fuck you even harder ill make you scream my name

 **Kun:** fuck yes please leo can we do something im dying here

 **Leo:** me too im hard af but we cant really do anything

 **Kun:** we could go to the bathroom???

 **Leo:** both of us? at the same time?? theyre gonna notice

 **Kun:** i honestly dont care i want you so fucking bad right now

Leo looks over at Kun and almost comes on the spot. Kun is flushed, biting his lip, the bulge in his pants plainly visible. "Please," he says desperately.

Leo puts the armrest up so he can lean closer to Kun. "You want me to touch you?" He whispers, and Kun nods fast. Leo fights so hard not to, but he can't, he never could resist when it comes to Kun. He gives in and kisses him, soft and slow, and Kun lets out the quietest moan into his mouth. Leo's not one for making out in public, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He feels Kun's hand on him, suddenly, rubbing his hard cock through his jeans and he forgets completely where they are. He forgets that they shouldnt be doing this and he reaches down, too, touches Kun, feels how hard and hot and big he is and Kun moans quietly, rocks into the the delicious friction Leo's making with his hand. Leo kisses him even harder.

"Leo," Kun mumbles into his mouth, breathlessly, "Leo, Leo, stop-"

And everything comes back to him at once, where they are and who they're with and all the reasons they shouldn't be doing this here. He pulls away from Kun quickly, almost too quickly, and Kun pulls away from him, too. Immediately he feels the loss of contact, feels the hard throbbing in his pants, the burning heat in his belly momentarily unbearable. They both take a couple breaths to calm down. Kun texts him again.

 **Kun:** i didnt really want you to stop.

 **Leo:** i know. i didnt want to stop

 **Kun:** but we had to

 **Leo:** i wish i was alone with you right now

 **Leo:** when we get to the hotel i'm gonna kiss every single inch of you

 **Kun:** please do

 **Kun:** only like 1hr till we land anyway

 **Leo:** i dont want to wait all that

 **Kun:** haha. me neither amor. but we'll make up for it later

 **Leo:** definitely. i love you

 **Kun:** love you too

He reaches over and takes Kun's hand in his. "I think we should try to sleep," he says. Kun squeezes his hand and nods. They pull a blue blanket with the airline's logo stamped on it from the baskets in front of their seats. Kun spreads it out over both of them and kisses the side of Leo's head.

"We need the energy for later," he says, and Leo laughs.

 

+

 

They get to the hotel room and Leo really doesn't wait, fucks Kun pressed up against the door (and then in the shower, and then in bed), whispering dirty things into his ear until they are both unable to move or speak or do anything but kiss each other softly, running sleepy fingers through tousled hair.

"You're amazing," Leo whispers to him, kissing his chest.

Kun smiles, his eyes closed. "I really missed you," he says. "Not just the sex. Although that was..." He lets out a deep, happy sigh, and Leo smiles because it was just as good for him. "I missed sitting with you like this. Being close to you. Kissing you," he says, and Leo leans up and does just that, kisses Kun as deeply as he can, slowly, hoping he can tell Kun how much he loves him without words.

And like magic, Kun says, "I know. I love you," and Leo really does think there are such things as miracles. How could there not be, with one sitting right in front of him? How can he not believe in soul mates when he's found his?

"I love you, too," is all he can manage. "I'll always love you."


End file.
